Endermoor
Endermoor was once a peaceful city, until the Necromancer's horde purged the city of its innocence. Now a city in ruin inhabited by the horde, the Sons of Light have taken the task of returning the light to the city, and is recruiting all warriors of Knightheaven to join their crusade. Warriors form groups of 1 through 4 in an attempt to liberate Endermoor of the horde. Recommended Arsenal * Equip weapons that you are comfortable with. For example, if you prefer to hit multiple enemies at once, bring a weapon with a high swing angle, such as a Greathammer or Greatsword. If you prefer attacking at a distance, consider bringing a Spear and/or a ranged weapon such as a Staff or Crossbow. * The majority of the horde wield weapons that deal Slashing damage, so having armor that resists Slashing is a must. Piercing come second, Bludgeoning come third, and Magic come in dead last (only Apprentices deal magic, and they appear later in the session). Story Mode You dare take on Endermoor and the horde that resides within? Very well, at least there is something that you can do to make things better. Deep within the altar of Endermoor lies a powerful arsenal called the Ancient Swords. Perhaps you can wield the might of the Ancient Swords against the Necromancer's Horde. However, this task is not easy. The Necromancer took measures to restrict your access to the altar, and even if you made it though, you must go through the might of the Gatekeeper, and after, solve the puzzle set by the altar before the Ancient Swords are yours. But, perhaps this guide can almost guarantee your success. Consider buying Potions throughout this guide as it will help you keep you alive. The Magically Sealed Door The altar is located in the middle of Endermoor. The door to the altar is locked and can only be opened through the altar's side, so your only way to the altar is through the Siege Factory. Unfortunately, the Necromancer seemed to have sealed the door with a spell. Luckily, the spell can be broken by destroying the 3 crystals in Endermoor powering the spell. Each crystal can be shattered by defeated 7 enemies that are next to the crystal. * The first crystal is located in the Battlements, at the lowest elevation next to the entrance of the Siege Factory. * The second crystal is located in the Swamp, right of the the entrance to the Wizard's Tower. The crystal is sitting in a mud pool, so it may be hard to shatter this crystal than the rest. * The third and final crystal is located in the Village, next to the stairs that is near the Tavern. Once all crystals are shattered, the magically sealed door opens. The Siege Tower The Magically Sealed Door is open but the way to the altar is still closed, as another door blocks the path to the altar. Luckily, in the Siege Factory is the Siege Tower the Sons of Light used in their attacks against the Royal Order. To unlock the door blocking the path to the altar, simply escort the Siege Tower to the door. The Necromancer's horde and suspend the Siege Tower, so make sure you defeat them to resume your escort. The Gatekeeper The Siege Tower has been escorted and the door opens, the walls outside of the altar can be seen. One last obstacle stands from your party and entry to the altar. The altar is locked and in order to unlock the altar, you need a special key. The Gatekeeper, the big bad boss of the Necromancer's Horde, holds that specific key. Typically appearing every 10 waves, the Gatekeeper will appear in an attempt to destroy your party and your efforts to restore Endermoor. Should you defeat the Gatekeeper, you'll be able to unlock the altar and potentially retrieve the Ancient Swords. * The Gatekeeper typically appears every 10 waves. However, depending on your party's actions, the true time will vary. Based on observation, if your party starts with 3 or 4 people, the Gatekeeper will appear 1 wave earlier. However, each time a party member dies, the Gatekeeper's appearance will be pushed back 1 wave for each death. * The Gatekeeper's Key is a power-up and it can expire. Quickly head over to the altar entrance and unlock the doors before the key expires. ** DO NOT kill the Gatekeeper with a ranged weapon (e.g. using a Crossbow, Rifle or heavy attack of any Staff). He will NOT drop the Gatekeeper's Key if you do! The Altar Sequence Within first entry of the Altar are not the Ancient Swords, but a mysterious sequence of sigils. It is quickly found out that right when opening the altar, these same sigils have appeared across Endermoor. The sequence in truth seems to form a sort of puzzle. You need to activate the sigils outside the altar in order as seen in the altar in order to summon the Ancient Swords. Only then will you wield their might against the Horde. * The sigils in the sequence must be activated in order as shown in the altar. It starts clockwise after the glowing sigil. ** To activate a sigil, hold F to that Sigil which is located outside the altar. ** When you enter the altar, one of the sigils is already glowing. That sigil is already activated, and you don't need to mind it when completing the sequence. ** If you activate the wrong sigil, the sequence will reset and you'll have to start the sigil from the very beginning. * The 6 sigils are randomized in 10 locations for each game session. ** There is 1 sigil in the Swamp, 3 in the Village, 2 in the Shed, 3 in the Siege Factory, and 1 just outside the altar. The Ancient Swords When you complete the altar sequence, the party is infused with all 6 potion effects and in the altar lies the altar coordinates and the 4 Ancient Swords, enough for each party member. When you pick up an ancient sword, it immediately goes to your main hand. * Once you've acquired an Ancient Sword, DO NOT switch a weapon to your main weapon as you WILL LOSE THE ANCIENT SWORD (even if there are still leftover ancient swords in the altar, you can't pick them up). * You also do not keep the Ancient Swords. They won't be in your inventory. You and your party now wield the Ancient Sword and its power, and use it against the Necromancer's Horde, hoping to repel the Necromancer's presence in Endermoor. Congrats, you've completed Story Mode! Now shoot for the leaderboard! Survival Mode Survival mode shares the same endless survival game like story mode, but there are some key differences. * The map is simply a specific part of Endermoor. * Maps differ by difficulty. Easy has all potions appear, medium removes Undeath, and hard removes all potions. ** The Village is easy, Siege Factory is easy, Swamp is medium, and City Gate is hard. *** In all maps other than hard, the potion vendor locations have been moved into the map you are playing in. * There are no elements pertaining to story mode i.e. no Crystals, no Gatekeeper, no Ancient Swords. Because of these limitations, this is less popular than Story Mode. But, if you have a good arsenal, perhaps you can shoot for the leaderboards. Endermoor Even with the fall of Endermoor, its structures still stand. Should you enter Endermoor, you'll need to address its key points. Locations When playing Story Mode, you get the full map of Endermoor, though, you have to buy each section of Endermoor using crystal. City Gate * Connects to the Swamp, Battlements, and Altar * Costs 750 * There is where players begin when they start Story Mode Swamp * Connects to the City Gate, Village, and Wizard Tower * Costs 750 * Has 1 Sigil Location Wizard Tower * Connects to the Swamp * Costs 250 * Contains Portal Village * Connects to the Swamp, Shed, and Tavern * Costs 1250 * Contains Village Coordinates and Valor Vendor * Has 3 Sigil Locations Tavern * Connects to the Village * Costs 500 * Contains Elf's Grace Vendor Shed * Connects to the Village, and Siege Factory * Costs 500 * Contains Undeath Vendor * Has 2 Sigil Locations Siege Factory * Connects to the Shed, and Battlements * Costs 1250 * Contains Siege Factory Coordinates, Searing Fury Vendor, and Witch's Web Vendor * Has 3 Sigil Locations Battlements * Connects to the Siege Factory, and City Gate * Costs 750 * Contains Phoenix Vendor Altar * Connects to the Siege Factory, and City Gate * First break 3 crystals sealing the gate, escort the siege tower, and defeat the gatekeeper and use its key to unlock the Altar * Contains Altar Coordinate and the 4 Ancient Swords * Has 3 Sigil Locations Potions Located across Endermoor are vendors that sell potions for a price. These potions grant special effects to the consumer. Be wary, as dying will lose the potion effects. Phoenix * Located in the Battlements * Costs 1500 if in a party, costs 500 if solo * Revive your party members faster. * If you are soloing, you revive yourself once. ** You can only buy this potion 3 times, and which case the vendor will disappear. Witch's Web * Located in the Siege Factory * Costs 1500 * When you are hit, nearby enemies will be slowed down. ** Indicated by the enemy covered in web. Searing Fury * Located in the Siege Factory * Costs 2000 * Adds damage randomly to your melee attacks. ** Indicated by the minor boom when you melee attack the enemy. Valor * Located in the Village * Costs 2000 * Reduces chance of Stagger ** Keep in mind that you'll still stagger if you take a lot of damage, i.e. taking damage not resisted by your armor, or taking increased damage by sprinting. Undeath * Located in the Shed * Costs 2500 * Increases Health Elf's Grace * Located in the Tavern, which is located in the Village * Costs 3000 * Increases Stamina regeneration. The Necromancer's Horde The Necromancer summoned this horde in order to capture Endermoor. This same horde now inhabit Endermoor, and are hostile to any individual who do not submit to the Necromancer. Thrall * First appear in wave 1 * Health: Low * Weapons used: Shortsword, Curved Sword Rogue * First appear in wave 5 * Health: Medium * Weapons used: Curved Sword, Longsword Knight * First appear in wave 10 * Health: High * Weapons used: Longsword, Axe, Hammer, Spear Ranger * First appear in wave 15 * Health: Medium * Weapons used: Crossbow Executor * First appear in wave 18 * Health: Very High * Weapons used: Gatekeeper's Scythe, a Greatsword Barbarian * First appear in wave 20 * Health: Extremely High * Weapons used: Hammer, Greathammer, Greataxe Apprentice * First appear in wave 22 * Health: High * Weapons used: Staff of Fire, Staff of Darkness Darkblade * First appear in wave 25 * Health: Extraordinarily High * Weapons used: Ultra Sword Gatekeeper * Appear every 10 waves in Story Mode * Health: Extraordinarily High * Weapons used: Gatekeeper's Scythe, although it swings it like an Ultra Sword Category:Weapons Category:Necromancer's Revenge Gamemode